The Old Return And The New Rise
by Yumano Fritz
Summary: Its the time for a competition between Acadamys in Vale and even a Battle Royale. For Jaune of Team JNPR this is awesome. Until one team catches his eye. One that doesn't look like it belongs. Just who are these people and how will they effect the outcome of the competition and the very people that Jaune has come to know. Hell what will happen to Jaune.


_**Hey Everyone Yumano Here! I'm** **bringing**_ _ **you a whole new story (While the other ones will be updated soon{I mean that}). This one** **will** **have crossover elements but will stick to The RWBY universe. For this one I don't know exactly what the pairing should be but I have some ideas for it. But a comment on one that someone perhaps like always makes me think on it (Hint Hint). But other wise I hope you like my newest addition to the stories I've written. For now I leave you be until you get done reading.**_

* * *

They say that in the heart of everyone lies a dormant power that can change the very path in live they take. Sometimes these skills help one to be the best they can be. Sometimes they change the whole world.

For Jaune it was another day around Vale with his team. To him something strange was going on. He had been seeing a whole new cast of people around the town and even saw Ruby and her group talking to a strange girl. But Jaune had no right to judge people. He wasn't exactly in a position where he could do that. At this moment though even strolling through the streets he could still see more teams of people he had never seen. Some seemed roustabout and happy while others seemed to keep to themselves. Jaune with the company of his teammate, Ren, and Nora got to where the influx of people seemed to be converging from. And the sight shocked the team. Bulkhead after Bulkhead was appearing.

All of them sporting some other look than the last. If there was one thing Jaune could recognize it was the symbol on the bulkheads. They were symbols of other Hunter Schools and Academys! That meant if logical deduction was to state anything that some kind of event with the schools was about to happen. That would explain the sudden appearance of new faces and that girl that team RWBY was talking to. This seemed like whatever the schools were bringing their students together for was big. Would it be a tournament?

Knowing how Hunter Schools were it wouldn't be that far out to think that. This would present a chance for him to see if he had improved any in his training with Phyrra. Hopefully he had and would be able to show case it to show everyone that he did deserve the spot at Beacon. Jaune knew that some looked down on him for his multiple screws up and viewed him and his kindness as weak.

Deciding that finding the source of the now known students of other schools, Team JNPR headed back for Beacon. On the walk back Jaune got a look at some new faces. One group that stood out was a group consisting of 2 females and a male. The Male had what looked like machine legs. The females both had around them an aura of dangerousity. The way they walked spoke of trouble. Jaune decided it might be better to stick away from them. Continuing their trek the team started hearing wind over head. Looking up they saw Military Bulkheads. That was interesting. Maybe the General was coming to visit as well then?

That would be great. Again making their way back they went. When they finally reached the edge of the school the team stopped and looked at the school.

"Guys. Do you think something big is going to happen?" Jaune asked to his team.

Phyrra looked at Jaune "I'd think so. I feel like I know what event is coming up and it's on the tip of my tongue but I can't precisely tell you what it would be. Maybe we can ask Team RWBY. They were the ones to talk to that other girl."

Jaune shook his head "Sounds like a plan. Ren...Nora. You guys have any input?"

Ren shook his head and Nora jumped up "Pancakes?" She said while smiling cutely.

Jaune smiled and shook his head making Nora jump up on joy. With that he led the team back into Beacon. Who knows maybe he'd meet some more teams. It wouldn't hurt to get a scope of the teams and people he may have to face in whatever their schools would deem as a tournament. It's not like it could hurt him in some way.

Taking his team and navigating the hallways that were filled with Beacon students running around who also seemed to get the word of visitors. To see the place so alive was a smile bringing experience it seemed that everyone was excited for whatever was to come. The mood seemed to get better as he saw some new faces in the halls near the cafeteria. Jaune looked at the time to notice it was close to lunch time. Weighing the possibilities in his head he decided it would be a good idea to get something to eat. If Jaune had to guess then he'd say not everyone was here in Beacon and Vale so now would be optimal.

While making the ways towards the cafeteria Jaune began to pick up on the different teams talking. From what he could get it seemed like some Battle Royale would be taking place. That would be interesting. Though it would mean having to fight comrades and strangers alike the thought was interesting. The best way to test someone was to pit them against unknown elements. And it seemed like they found the way to introduce the element.

Moving to the line and getting some food, Jaune and his team found a team and sat down. It seemed like the cafeteria was going all out today making some of the best food Jaune had ever had here. At least he'd be able to think on a full and satisfied stomach. Oum knew what awaited tomorrow and pray to Oum tomorrow. Eventually before Team JNPR finished Team RWBY joined them to explain their day. They told the blonde about someone they met and how Ruby made a new friend. Laughing and smiles were all around the two groups. It was moments like these that Jaune liked to enjoy.

Feeling a shiver down his spine he turned. It seemed the source of his shivering was a team. And not the team he had noted earlier in the day. Although now that he was looking around he could see they weren't that far away. No Jaune sensed it further away from him and to his left side. Looking in the direction he saw 4 figures. Another team?

This team seemed to be made of 3 females and 1 male. They walked as one group seeming to be in step with each other only going forward. The one in the very back of their formation was a blonde female who couldn't be taller than Weiss. She had 2 pistols strapped to the belt of her pants from what he could see. She seemed on par with looks like Weiss. The next was a Blue headed female. That was a thing? She herself carried a sword on her back. She was the size of Nora and looked like she could've gone hand in hand with Nora and matched. Both looked similar in size. The last female was Brown-Haired and was Tall and Stocky. Like a brown haired version of Yang. She herself has a throwing knife out and was throwing it up in the air and catching it as it came down in the middle of her fingers.

The final member of the group was the male. He was interesting to say in the least case. He was a Brunette as well but he stood to at least 6'2. The way he walked and looked straight forward spoke of some kind of Military experience. His weapons seemed to be some kind of throwing axes. Two of them in fact as he could see them hanging of his back. Sharp pointy ends adorning the blades and ingravings in them. Just looking at them made Jaune want to shiver. Those weren't a weapon you captured someone with or something with. Those looked like a killers weapon.

The man himself had his hair at some type of weird angle. It seemed to part at one side of his head to the other. He had what seemed like tattoos running down the left side of his face. Some kind of language not known to Jaune. He was wearing a sleaveless shirt showing Jaune even more tattoos running down his arm. Near his hand on his left he seemed to have a lighting bolt and on his right a flame. On his left hand he had the symbol of a spotlight.

The way he looked and moved indicated something fierce. Something that wants to fight. Jaune saw a twitch of movement. And their eyes met. His eyes met Fierce Neon Purple Eyes. They seemed to glow and vibrate. As soon as he had looked he looked away. Jaune looking a little pale. What was this team he was seeing.

The team left the cafeteria. Whatever they had been doing it seemed like Jaune only watched them walk out. Returning his eyes to his table he noticed he was the only one to notice the dangerous looking team. He wondered if that might have been better. Seeing that everyone was now done he got up and with him his team. He led his team back to their dorms so they could rest for the remainder of the day. Jaune had a feeling tomorrow would be big for not just his team but everyone.

When night finally came Jaune got in his bed. He kept thinking about the guy he saw. Something just didn't seem right. What school was he from and who was he. Everything about him screamed something to Jaune. It wasn't really fright. It was something else. Like he had an answer. But to what?

Sighing and closing his eyes Jaune tried to get to sleep. Thinking like this wouldn't help him. It would only hinder him. Seeing the pale moonlight reach out through the blinds he reached a hand for it. The light poured over his hands. _I may not be able to grasp something, but I know its there._ Jaune had a goal. Now he just had another to add to it. With those final thoughts Jaune went into a dreamless sleep wanting tomorrow to arrive

-Tomorrow Morning: 05:11-

Jaune kept shifting around in his bed. It seemed that no matter what he did or took to try and sleep, it escaped his grasp. Something in his head just wasn't letting him go. Sighing and rubbing his face Jaune slowly got out off bed as to not wake anybody up. Moving to get dressed Jaune geared up in another section of their dorm and left the his team room. Walking down the dark and silent hallway let Jaune think further. Every step felt like anew one though. Hell he didn't know where they were coming from.

Jaune heard noise as he got out of the dorm section and got towards the training area. Making his way slightly faster there he came upon a weird scene. It was the male from the weird group earlier. And this time he was alone. He was sitting at one of the benches with his axes at his feet. He looked to be in thought and was frowning at something. Jaune tried to sneak off and hoped to give the man some peace.

"You know your very loud" Said the man.

Jaune freezed and dropped his head. He was caught so easily. That didn't say much about him. He grudgingly walked towards the man. His shuffling causing a lot of noise in the training room. He reached the bench the man was sitting at and took a seat. Looking over to his side he locked eyes with the man. Fierce brown eyes met his. As he stared into them he felt like he was being pulled in and judged. Every thought, every action, everything was being looked at. But staring at the man gave off something as well.

Like someone who'd seen a slice of hell and lived to tell the tale. Now that he thought about the man was very intimidating up close. With muscles that could very snap him by the looks of it. His air stood straight up in the top like he was trying to attract attention to it yet his hair wasn't shiny. As if he kept it that way for a reason. His voice when he heard it seemed of one that would be a bragging man. But instead he heard only roughness.

Jaune thought of what to say. "Were you training?". It was the best thing he could honestly ask. Its not like he knew anything about the man. For all he knew he could've just been wrong on everything he observed.

The man looked straight forward after the question. Was he thinking of why he was here? Did he have one?

"To reminiscence memories. Ones of people who are no longer walking this place." Said the man. His eyes seeming to glaze over in thought.

"Who are these people?" Said Jaune in response.

"They were people I knew and fought by. But they are long forgotten people." The man sighed and looked back over at Jaune.

Jaune stared back. "Then why here. What would be so great about a training hall to remember the people gone?"

"Because our best times was training. Whether together or against eachother."

Jaune nodded his head. "Are you going to be fighting in the competition soon?"

The man nodded his head. "Its been along time since this man has seen combat. I think its time that I have another round for old times sake. I do wish you the best of luck in this competition."

Jaune nodded and started to sit up."I think that I've interrupted you for long enough sir. I hope the best of luck in the competition and hope to see how it goes down."

The man got up and extended his arm for a handshake. Jaune seeing it returned the gesture. With the handshake the man looked him once more up and down "Draven. That's my name. May I know the one of the man in front of me."

Jaune swallowed, "My name is Jaune."

With that the now named Draven backed up. "Then Godspeed in your luck. May the void help you here."

With that Jaune made his way out. The meeting going way different from what he thought it would be. But he had to look forward. He never knew what could happen.

Meanwhile back in the room Draven look down and picked up his throwing axes. "Just like I was all those years ago Daruis. Before we were the killers we became. I guess I found a new prodigy. May the battles ahead be brutal. And the pain be everlasting." Putting the Engraved Axes on his back he walked deeper into the training room. Making one of the axes now spin he looked towards the now projecting targets.

"It's time the League of Draven was brought back!" And with a mighty hurl threw the axe into the Dummy that was closet to him, It struck and went in the air only to be caught on the way down by him. Draven was back and so were some others.

* * *

 _ **And so ends the first** **chapter** **to this story. Where will I go with this? Well you shall just have to stay and wait. The next** **chapter** **should be released in less than 2 weeks. As a big fan of LoL and Being a Draven main I have a ton of ideas. Also with the release of the new Champ i could do so much with it. My only question for you guys is where should I draw the line with this story? I myself have a line of** **decency** **. I just cross it to relise i still have one. Until next time this is Yumano Fritz Out**_ _  
_


End file.
